The Heart
by Seto-Nashi
Summary: The story of how a young girl with a painful past came to be part of the organization. Will the ones she love return her affection? Will she be able to choose which one she truely loves more then anyone else?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHII or it's characters. You should know that. If I did, they would all be with me, not in that castle far far away.

**Claimer: **I DO, however, own Keena. Steal her, and you shall experience a pain worse then death.

* * *

The Heart

The Introduction

The heart-shaped moon shone brightly over The World That Never Was, creating shadows between the already darkened buildings that covered the city grounds. A slight breeze wound it's way through the darkness, trying to reach the castle that over looked this dreary landscape.

Inside the castle, seven nobodies sat in a circle, staring at the girl that stained the perfectly white floor, her body motionless except for the slight rise and fall of her chest; the only indication she was still alive. Her face was buried beneath long, white hair, which seemed to cover her entire being, and was tainted red with blood. The same blood

blemished her pale skin, and proceeded to leak onto the floor.

"What do you want us to do, Xemnas?" one man asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"I'm not sure, number seven." The man, who seemed to be called Xemnas, replied, "We will either end up disposing of her, or, making her a member. It all depends on her."

"What about Roxas? Each moment we spend pondering about this girl, we loose precious time needed to get him back!"

"Silence, number eight! We will worry about number thirteen later, he is not our main concern right now."

"And some random dead girl is?" the man shouted, his fist pounding the arm of his chair. Xemnas removed his hood, and stared at the girl for a moment, emotionless pain etched in his face. He then turned to number eight and said, with disgust in his voice,

"She is not dead, and she is not random. She is our destiny."

* * *

Hope you liked the intro. If you comment, COOKIE!!! You like cookies, don't you? ;P 


	2. Kii

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHII or it's characters. You should know that. If I did, they would all be with me, not in that castle far far away.

**Claimer: **I DO, however, own Keena, er, Kii. Steal her, and you shall experience a pain worse then death.

* * *

The Heart

Kii

A man with spiky, red hair and bright, green eyes stood beside the young girl, now lying on a bed. You could tell he wasn't pleased with this, for he wore an angry expression and held his arms across his chest. He looked at a clock on the far wall of the room and muttered to himself before another man walked through the door.

"What's up Axie?" the man said, removing his hood to reveal dirty blond hair in a mullet-type style.

"For the last time, my name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" the red head said, giving him the most evil look he could muster, "What are you doing here, anyway, Demyx?"

"Xemnas told me to help you clean her off." Demyx replied, waving a handful of moist rags in his hand, "We don't want to get blood on the furniture, now do we?"

He chuckled nervously, clearly aware that there was absolutely nothing funny about his joke, then went to sit on the edge of the bed, handing Axel a cloth.

"She has blood everywhere, how on earth are we supposed to clean her off without…" Axel trailed off. He didn't want to say it, and he didn't need to say it. Demyx studied her for a moment, then shrugged and began to wipe her arm.

"We'll just clean the skin that's showing for now." He said, "Someone else can help her clean off properly when she wakes up."

Xemnas stood on the balcony outside his room, staring at his precious Kingdom Hearts, his head resting on his hands. He had been unable to look at the girl closely since she arrived, but he was sure that it was her. There was no mistaking the silver strands that made up her hair, no mistaking the simple red tank top and skirt she wore, and defiantly no mistaking the two large cat ears placed on her head. He sighed, his breath forming in front of him in the cold air. It seemed so long ago, yet he could still see her face perfectly. The fear in her vivid blue eyes, and the weak, yet somehow powerful, smile on her lips. He had almost forgotten her, almost forgotten the feelings he had for her.

"We don't have hearts." He said to himself aloud, as if it was going to make the statement true, "We cannot feel sorrow, hate, joy, or… love."

Axel and Demyx had finished washing her arms, legs, and face, and were now trying to lift her so they could transport her to the lounge. Demyx wasn't much help, as he could not lift her very well, so Axel had to do it himself, something he'd much rather not do.

"I don't know why he's making ME look after her." He grunted, finally getting her into a good position in his arms, "I could've been back with Roxas by now."

"I don't think he cares much about Roxas, to be honest." Demyx chirped, "And I don't think cares about you, either."

"He doesn't care about any of us." Axel replied, opening a dark portal, "He only cares about his stupid Kingdom Hearts."

The lounge room held four incredibly bored nobodies, each wondering why he had to be there. Well, all except for a blue haired man with an X shaped scar on his forehead, who sat quietly on the couch, fiddling with his cloak. Two other men, one with black dreadlocks, the other with gray and black hair held up in a pony tail and an eye patch, were examining their weapons and having an argument on whose could hit a target faster, while a blond with strange earrings sat at a table on the other side of the room, playing a card game.

"So what you're saying is, you think he's making you look after her to punish you?" Demyx questioned as he and Axel stepped out of a dark portal, the girl still draped in the red heads arms, "Come on, he's not THAT mean. Is he?"

"No, actually, he's not." The blue haired man said, "He wants you to look after her because she feels comforted when she's around fire."

"And you know this how, Siax?" Axel asked, setting the girl down on the couch beside him.

"I know because he told me." Siax answered, getting slightly annoyed, "Because unlike some people, he actually trusts me."

At that moment, Xemnas walked through the door. He strode over to the couch and took a seat on the other side of the girl, studying her skin, face, and clothes.

"Hey, Xemnas-" Axel started to ask, Xemnas's raised hand cutting him off.

"She is comforted by fire because she too is that element." He said, lowering his hand slightly. Axel and Demyx looked at each other, then went to sit by the blond.

"Any Idea when she'll wake up?"

"No, number two."

"Then why do we have to be here? We could be fighting Sora, or getting Roxas back, even."

Xemnas turned to the man, thinking for a moment, "If you really don't want to be here, Xigbar, you and Xaldin can go to the Beast's castle and try to turn him into a heartless." He gestured toward the black haired one, who immediately opened a dark portal and disappeared. Xigbar thought for a moment, and then disappeared as well.

"What about me? Can't I go get Roxas?" Axel pleaded. He desperately wanted to help his friend, but because of this stupid girl, he could not. Just as Xemnas was about to scold him, the girl stirred. Everyone gathered around her, watching as her head moved side to side, her ears twitching madly. Abruptly, she sat up, eyes swirling with an eerie green and pupils so small they almost looked non-existent.

"He won't leave me alone," She said, grabbing on to Xemnas's arm, "HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Who?" Demyx asked.

"Help me, please! You have to help me!" She screamed, looking at all of them with eyes full of terror, "You can't let him come! Please help me!"

"Calm yourself!" Xemnas shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name? He-he calls me…Kee-" She fainted, falling into Xemnas's arms. A second later, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Kii?" she looked at Xemnas, her eyes having changed again. Now they were the colour,

"Brown?" Xemnas was shocked. This could not be the girl he remembered, for her eyes were a dark brown and unfocused. No, the girl he knew so long ago had bright blue eyes; eyes that would make even the most evil of hearts melt with pity and caring. But she had to be the girl, for no one else had her ears, her hair… no one else could make him feel like he actually had a heart.

"Kii?" she said again, tilting her head then smiling.

_"She has to be the one," _Xemnas thought, _"she has her brilliant smile."_

"So, What did she say her name was?" the blond asked, looking at Siax. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I think we should call her Kii." Demyx squeaked, making a cutesy face at her, "That's what she called herself, isn't it?"

"Very well." Xemnas agreed, his voice void of any emotion, "Luxord, Prepare Larxene's room for Kii. She shall be staying with us, for now."

The blond nodded, and disappeared through yet another portal. Demyx scratched Kii behind the ears, making her smile even more.

"Kii!" She said happily, looking from one face to another, then turning back to face Xemnas. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, falling asleep again.

"We'll let her sleep, it's getting late anyway." Xemnas said, "We should all get some rest. Tomorrow we begin the war with the keyblade bearer."

* * *

Well, hope you enjoed chapter one. Oh, and to answer a question that I'm sure you're wondering:

XEMNAS AND KII ARE **NOT** A COUPLE. NEVER HAVE BEEN, NEVER WILL BE.

That's just creepy, the thought of them being together. shivers However, they do love each other. ;P You'll find out soon enough. Comment, and I might even give you a hint! (Okay, not really, but you'll still get that cookie! )


	3. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHII or it's characters. You should know that. If I did, they would all be with me, not in that castle far far away.

**Claimer: **I DO, however, own Keena, er,... Kii. Steal her, and you shall experience a pain worse then death.

* * *

The Heart

Dreams

He could see her clearly, face stained with both tears and blood, her eyes staring at him in a silent plea. He tried to run to her, to wrap his arms around her, to take her pain away, but he could not move. He could only stare in horror as a young man beat her with his fists, covering her shoulders and neck in bruises. The man wore a black t-shirt with matching black jeans and runners. His hair was blue and spiky in the front, but flat in the back, and his eyes were so dark a purple that he almost mistook them to be black.

"Tay stop!" she cried, "Please!"

His eyes widened as Tay took out a knife from his pocket, and started cutting her arms and legs, making even more blood splatter on her body. She was screaming, crying, and pleading, but he refused to stop. Another scream, and another burst of blood.

"Stop it!" He yelled, not even hearing his own voice, "You're going to kill her!"

Tay didn't hear him, he probably _couldn't_ hear him, but that didn't stop him from yelling again. Again. Again….

He sat up, dripping with sweat, his hands rushing to his head. It had been a dream, nothing else.

_"Nothing…that's what I am. I cannot have dreams; not like this."_ He thought, looking around at his room, the reassuring white and black calming him slightly. He hadn't had a dream since…well, ever. Dreaming made you feel things; therefore, nobodies could not dream. No heart, no ability to feel. It was as simple as that. Yet even as his breath slowed, he knew that was a lie. A lie he had being telling the other nobodies, and himself, for years.

_"Xemnas?" _the loudspeaker said, startling him in his train of thought, _"Breakfast is ready, sir. Will you be joining us?" _

"Yes. I'll be down in a minute." He replied in his normal, emotionless tone, "Make sure Kii joins us as well."

Everyone had gathered for their morning meal, sleep still stuck in their eyes and limbs weak like jelly. After about five minutes, Siax left the dinning room for a second, probably to ask Xemnas if he was coming or if they would get the privilege of eating without his constant speeches.

"Number Eight," Saix bellowed from the other room, "Go and fetch Kii."

"Oh for the love of Pete, why me?" Axel retorted. He didn't hesitate going to fetch her, though, as that comment would surely make him top priority on Saix's "People to berserk to death" list. Summoning a dark portal, he left.

He emerged to find himself in what looked like a little girl's room, or possibly Marluxia's. There was pink on the walls and sheets, and the wooden furniture was painted white. There were even a few stuffed animals sprawled around the floor.

"What the heck?" He muttered to himself, making his way over to the lump in the bed.

She was curled up like a cat in the blankets, her mouth slightly open and her breath slow and shallow. He stared at her with hate, wanting nothing more then to burn the sheets she was sleeping in. Surely that would wake her up. But the longer he stared, the less hate he felt. It wasn't her fault that she decided to 'drop in' right after Roxas has left, or that she was a fire element and was therefore placed in his hands.

"Hey, Axie!"

He jumped, twirling around as he did so, and practically punched Demyx in the face.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that!" He screamed at the now cowering blonde. He sighed, then returned his gaze to the sleeping girl.

"Let me guess, you were sent to help me because they wondered what was taking so long…"

He nodded, still a little afraid of the red headed pyro, and slunk to the other side of the bed, where he sat and looked at her.

"She's really pretty, huh?" He said, a gloved hand reaching out and stroking the soft fur on her ears.

"Pretty?" Axel exclaimed, "You think she's _pretty_?"

The blonde nodded, not bothering to look up.

_"Now that I think about it,"_ Axel thought, _"She **is** kind of cute…"_

"Kii?" she yawned, her eyelids fluttering open to stare up at the two males. They looked back at her and smiled.

* * *

YAYZ! Chapie two! R&R, and you gets-

Random person: Let me guess, a cookie?

WOWZERS! your answer is totaly RIGHT!!!! How on EARTH did you know?

RP: Lucky guess... rolls eyes


End file.
